The Skies Fell
by Fan-Fiction-802
Summary: Lillian Javries has everything she could ever want. A wonderful boyfriend, a great family. But when aliens attack, how will she survive without them? Her mother is dead, her boyfriend is missing, and on top of that she's trying to keep herself and her little sister alive. Rated T just in case. Ben/OC
1. Chapter 1

**So I know what you're thinking: Why is she starting another Falling Skies fanfic? Well, I've really been inspired to do this one. This is also my chance to say Keep the Music and Which Side have been discontinued. Why? will remain up and will be updated, and I'm working on that. Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TNT or Falling Skies or any of its characters. Nor will I ever will. **

* * *

Lillian Javries. She's s volleyball player, a cook, a history fanatic, and a big sister. Not to mention she's the boyfriend of Ben Mason. They're an unlikely couple, Ben being so nerdy and Lillian being so sportsy. But, Lillian needed a math tutor and Ben stepped up. They quickly became an item.

"So 'x' is eleven?" Lillian asked, marking down the equation.

"No, 'x' is 24," Ben replied, scooting closer to Lillian to write on her paper.

"Can we just call it a night?" Lillian groaned, laying back in her chair. She really wanted to have 'alone time' with her boyfriend, but they've never done so much as kissed. Ben is too reserved, though, he'd rather wait until marriage to hold her hand.

"No, you've got that math test tomorrow," Ben said, looking at Lillian.

"Well maybe there'll be an alien invasion and I won't have to go," Lillian said sarcastically. As if on cue, she saw something in the sky.

"LILLIAN! BEN! GET DOWN HERE!" Rebecca Mason yelled, seeing the object in the sky. The kids swiftly stumbled down the steps, skipping a few.

"Maybe ten million dollars will also fall from the sky and I won't have to go," Lillian said, looking expectantly at the sky. Ben laughed. Matt and Hal ran inside, having been playing catch.

"What's going on?" Hal asked. Rebecca ignored him.

"Turn on the television," She commanded her husband to do so. A blonde lady was talking on the news.

"Until we identify that the situation is real, we urge you to simply continue with your lives," She was saying. "No threat is seen."

"Awesome, my lacrosse game is still on!" Said Hal enthusiastically. He'd been waiting for a few weeks to play this team.

"I'd better head home," Lillian said, knowing her family would want her home.

"I'll drive you," Tom volunteered. The two of them got into Tom's car and immediately began discussing politics and history. After a solid 25 minutes of discussing World War II, Lillian thanked Tom and went into her home.

"Lillian! Thank goodness you're safe," Her mother hugged her tightly.

"I won't be safe if you don't let go," She said, her voice strained by her mom's bone-crushing embrace.

"Sorry," Her mom let go of her daughter. "Your sister's already asleep, so be quiet and get to bed," She said, walking back into the kitchen. Lillian went up the steps into her bedroom and stripped her day clothes, then changed into her pajamas for the night. She relaxed and went into a deep, dreamless sleep.

…

Lillian woke up to her alarm clock and turned it off. She dragged herself out of bed and changed into jeans and a floral tank top for the day. She finished readying herself, brushing her hair and teeth, and doing her makeup. She put on a pair of flats and went downstairs. She put 2 pieces of toast in the toaster and went to pack her backpack. Her mother was still sleeping along with her sister, who went to preschool. Lillian caught the bus and boarded, sitting next to Ben. Everybody was ignoring the ship still present in the sky.

School was boring and uneventful. Nobody mentioned the ship, or even looked at it. But the action started afterwards.

Lillian stayed home to do her work while Ben was at his friend, Nick's, house. The rest of the Masons were at Ben's lacrosse game. Lillian's mother was at work and her sister, Laura, was at preschool still. Lillian was writing her history essay (quite easily), and listening to her favorite One Direction album. Her homework session was interrupted with a loud crash. She gasped and looked outside; the big spaceship had landed in central Boston. Lillian knew it landed right on her mother's workplace. A big white flash blinded Lillian, and when she opened her eyes the power was gone.

…

Rebecca and Tom ran onto the lacrosse field, both clutching Matt's hands. People were screaming as smaller ships departing from the big one dropped bombs on Boston.

"HAL!" Tom shouted, trying to locate his son. "HAL!"

"DAD!" Hal ran to his dad, looking terrified. "What's going on?" He asked, his voice shaky. The explosions got closer.

"I don't know, but we've got to get home," Tom said urgently.

"What about Ben and Lily?" Matt asked.

"Oh, no, Ben! He's at Nick's house!" Rebecca exclaimed, terrified for her son.

"We'll get him, don't worry," Tom reassured. The family got into their car, but it wouldn't start.

"Why isn't the car starting?" Hal asked worriedly.

"C'mon, we'll walk," Tom commanded. Explosions occurred in the sky as the army tried to defeat the invaders. Nothing was working. The family of four ran home, avoiding explosions. Matt, who was lagging behind, was thrown forward as an explosion went off behind him.

"Matt!" Rebecca screamed, running forward to her son. He was unconscious. Tom slung his son over his shoulder and began running again.

…

Lillian ran out of her house and into her garage. She got her bike, yes, her bike, and peddaled as fast as she could to Laura's preschool. It felt silly, but she was going a lot faster than the people running. Eventually she reached Laura's choatic school and looked for her sister.

"Lily!" Laura screamed, running to her sister. "Sissy, what's going on?"

"I don't know, but we've got to get home."


	2. Chapter 2

The Masons sat in their living room. All except Ben. 3 hours had passed since the attack, and things have finally slowed down.

"We need to get Ben," Said Hal finally. He stood up and looked at his dad. "Aren't you coming?"

"Hal, Nick's house is far, and his parents are very responsible," Rebecca said softly.

"So? We just leave him there? He could be dead!" Hal exclaimed.

"I know, Hal, but it's dangerous. I don't want you getting hurt," Rebecca continued.

"No, Rebecca, Hal's right. We've got to find Ben," Tom stood and kissed his wife. "We'll be back soon."

"I wanna go!" Matt whined.

"No way, kiddo," Tom said. "You're still too little," Matt pouted and sat back on the couch. Tom chuckled and lead his son out the door. They walked along the street, silently, afraid to make a sound. After a solid hour and a half, they reached Nick's house. The door had been busted in. Tom nervously crept inside, Hal trailing behind. They split up to search the house. As Tom was looking through the upper floor, he heard Hal scream. He rushed down the steps to his son, who was gaping at the bodies of Nick's parents.

"No..." Tom muttered. If Nick's parents were dead, where were Nick and Ben? Were they dead, too?

…

Lillian held her sister as they cried together. They cried because they scared, mad, sad, confused. Most of all, they cried because they knew their mom was dead. It had been about eight hours since the attack when there was a knock on Lillian's door. She set down her sister, wiped her tears, and answered. It was Hal and Tom.

"Hal? Mr. Mason?" Hal automatically hugged Lillian. They'd been like brother and sister since she and Ben got together a little over two years ago.

"You've gotta come stay with us, Laura too," Hal said, letting go.

"Bring as much nonperishable foods as you can, but other than that, pack light. Don't even bother bringing electronics," Tom said. Lillian nodded and went to get Laura.

"Feel free to look through the pantry," She said just as she disappeared with her sister. Hal went into the pantry while Tom went through the cabinets. Hal took a plastic bag and began filling it with cans and anything else he could find. Tom gathered up tupperware in a cloth bag. Lillian and Laura returned about forty five minutes later, with three duffel bags. Laura seemed to be crying, so Tom guessed she was leaving a lot behind.

"Let's go," Hal emerged from the pantry with more bags than he could carry, stuffed with food. Tom took some of the bags from his son to lessen his load. The four of them trudged back to the Mason household, lugging their cargo.

"Tom! Hal!" Rebecca hugged the two boys. "You'd been gone for so long, I..." She stopped. "Where's Ben?"

"We got to Nick's house," Tom panted. "The parents were dead. No sign of either one of the boys," Rebecca let tears run down her face.

"Lillian! Laura! Thank goodness you're safe," She recovered, hugging the sisters. "I was getting worried. Where's your mother?" Lillian gulped.

"Dead," She whispered. Rebecca gasped and hugged the girls again.

"Well," Sighed Rebecca. "We ought to stock up on food. I know we've got a lot here but having more will be better," Tom nodded in agreement. "Now you boys need to rest, so Lillian and I will go."

"No," Tom said loudly. "I won't let you two go out alone."

"Mr. Mason, I don't mean to be rude," Lillian began. "But if there's an alien invasion, shouldn't we be able to go out on our own?" Tom sighed. He knew Lillian had a good point.

"Fine," He said after a moment's silence. "But be careful."

"We will," Said Rebecca. She hugged her boys, Lillian hugged her sister, and they set out. The grocery store was just outside the neighborhood, so it was only about an hour's walk. When they got there, it was chaos.

"Grab anything and everything, as much as you can!" Rebecca shouted over the mob of people fighting their way through the crowd. Lillian nodded, took a cart, and ran towards the bottled water section. Two people were in a fist fight over the last container.

"Sorry," Lillian apologized, taking it. She knew they'd need more water, so she slipped into the storage room. It was empty of people. She took four more containers of water, and darted out before she was caught. Over at the soup section, people were fighting again. Some even had knives. Lillian snatched seventeen cans of tomato soup and nineteen cans of potato soup. She found a few stray cans of ravioli, which she took. She decided to venture into the candy section for sweets. Most everything was picked clean, besides a few bags. She then went back to the front door to meet Rebecca.

"Ready?" She asked once she saw Lillian.

"Yup," Rebecca had been more efficient, she had two carts of food. The girls hauled the food back to the house and once there unloaded it.

…

As days passed, things got worse. More explosions, more ships, more deaths. Less food, less family, less hope. Everyday Hal and Tom searched for Ben, but they never found him. After a week or so, they gave up. Ben was presumed dead. Lillian was a mess. She wished she could see him again so she could hold him.

Not to mention the actual aliens. They were green and slimy, with multiple legs and eyes. They made a weird clicking noise when they wanted to speak. And they brought these big, giant machines that blew up entire houses. Hal called them Mechs.

After two weeks, a man knocked on their door.

"Hello," He said. He was wearing an army suit and his hair was pure white. "My name is Cornel Porter, I'm here to collect any civilians," Tom, Hal, Rebecca, Lillian, and Porter hauled all the food they had out and onto a wagon. More people were outside and knocking on doors. As we all left our homes, I could only think about Ben not being able to find us.


	3. Chapter 3

We arrived at our new home for a while. It looked like it could've been some sort of mall, though it was picked clean.

"Settle in, everyone!" Porter announced. "You've got a choice to be either a civilian or a soldier," Immediately I knew I wanted to be a soldier. "You must be at least thirteen. If you're interested, follow me," Tom, Hal, Lillian, and a few other people followed Porter. Rebecca stayed behind with Matt. We went into another big room and I soon realized about a third of the people had come. "We need mature adults, preferably with military experience, to help lead us and the civilians," A man with long gray hair in a ponytail and dressed in full camouflage stepped up.

"Dan Weaver, Cornel," He said. Porter nodded.

"Ah, yes, Dan," Porter smiled. "And your second-in-command?"

"Well, I choose a man I thoroughly trust in. Mr. Tom Mason," Tom stepped forward and shook his old friend's hand. The process continued, soldiers stepping up and choosing their second-in-command. By the end, there were 7 leaders and 4 second-in-commands (some chose to go solo). The soldiers were given their first assignment, Tom and a doctor named Micheal Harris were to go on a food run early the next morning.

…

Rebecca Mason woke up with a jolt. A bell was ringing, signaling the first assignment of the day. It was Tom's. But he looked so exhausted, and Rebecca knew he'd been up late training to be a soldier. She decided to go by herself.

"Rebecca!" Dr. Harris smiled and hugged the woman. They were good friends since their college days, and when Ben was little and needing a lot of lung surgeries, Dr. Harris did them. Rebecca and Dr. Harris even dated for a while before Tom came along.

"Micheal," Rebecca returned the gesture.

"I thought Tom was coming?" Dr. Harris asked as they began to walk.

"He was up late last night, and he looked so tired, and I couldn't bring myself to wake him," Rebecca responded, laughing a little. The two continued talking, and soon they reached about central Boston where they could look. They went into a store, but it was picked clean. The two walked out.

"Do you hear that?" Asked Dr. Harris. He was referring to the low hum that was getting louder. The pair had no time to identify the noise before a fiery explosion blew them apart.

…

The Masons and Lillian were enjoying lunch. Tom was informed that Rebecca took his place and was grateful he had such a caring wife.

"Tom!" Weaver was jogging to him. "We need to talk, alone," Tom nodded and left with Weaver. "There's been an explosion."

"What? Where?" Tom asked, wondering why Weaver was telling him this.

"Right where Rebecca and Harris were scavenging. I'm so sorry, Tom, but she's dead," Tom backed up against a wall, his heart both pounding and shattering. Rebecca, dead? First his son and now his wife? What else would these aliens take from him? "Tom? Can you hear me?" Tom could hear Weaver, though he couldn't answer him. His mind was racing. He had to tell his sons, he had to tell Lillian. Poor Lillian, he thought, losing her mother, then Ben, and now her only mother figure, Rebecca. Who would be a mother figure for his sons? Would they ever get over the double loss? What if they were driven to hurt themselves, even kill themselves...

"Tom, I'm going to get Anne, okay?" Anne? Why did he need a doctor? He was fine. He was breathing, wasn't he? He was still standing. Wait, no he wasn't, he was curled up in a ball on the floor. Who was looking? How embarrassing. But Rebecca...

"Are you there?" Anne was asking. Reality finally came back into focus.

"Yeah," He responded.

"Okay, great. Can you tell me your name?" Why did she want his name?

"Tom Mason," He said.

"Can you tell me your kids' names?" Anne asked. Why was she asking him these stupid questions?

"Lilli-" Tom caught himself. Lillian wasn't his kid. "Hal, Matt, and B-" Tom caught himself again. Ben was dead. "Hal and Matt," He corrected. Anne nodded.

"We think you had a panic attack. Do you have a history of those?" Tom shook his head, and Anne wrote on her clipboard. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Weaver telling me that..." Tom couldn't finish his sentence. "I've got to tell Hal and Matt," Said Tom, getting up and leaving the room. He found his two sons looking scared.

…

"Lillian Javries to the strategy room, Lillian Javries to the strategy room," A loud voicr was saying through a bullhorn. Lillian was outside, shooting with perfection. She was extremely talented in weaponry, as it turned out. She heard the message and put her gun on her back. She went inside and into the strategy room.

"You called?" She said, poking her head in her room. Porter and the first- and second-in-commands were all there. Except Tom.

"Yes, Ms. Javries," Porter began. "Mr. Mason is excused from this meeting and a few others, and he and his son, Hal, are relieved of duties until their grieving is over. We need you to take their place," Lillian nearly choked on air.

"That's two shifts," She said incredously. She knew she couldn't handle that.

"If you pull this off, you may have a permanent spot up here," Weaver said in all seriousness. Again, Lillian choked.

"I'm fourteen," She said simply.

"Yes, and there are thirteen year olds on the vanguard," A tall, young man who looked like he was in his mid-twenties said.

"Okay," She said, sighing. "What's going on?" Porter explained their plan of attack. "Wait," Lillian interrupted. "Why don't we stay behind in the bushes, moving every time they search for us, and when they give up then attack?" She piped up.

"Genius," An older man Lillian knew as Terry Clayton muttered. She felt her cheeks go red as Porter looked impressed. The meeting continued for a few more hours, and by the end, Porter knew Lillian needed more power in the hierarchy.


End file.
